


Workout with the team.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [20]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Black Lightning (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Luke continues to question on weather Reagan can handle herself in a fight will she finally prove to him she's a trust worthy ally on Team Bat or will something happen that will prevent that from happening.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Emily Junk/Serenity, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Kate Kane/Reagan, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Workout with the team.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's the latest Keagan one shot fanfic i hope you guys enjoy it.

(Over at Kane Tower down in the batcave all everyone's down there talking and joking as their talking both Mark and Reagan are comparing scars making the other's 

laugh.)

Reagan: Wait wait what?  
Mark: I was being a smart ass right after Kara first came out as Supergirl and she hit me in the ass with her laser eyes.

(Reagan starts laughing.)

Kara: That's what you get Buchanan.  
Mark: What? Winn told me to bend over and crack a smile.

(They start laughing again then clam down again.)

Kate: That was so wrong.  
Mark: I know. But than again if you know anyone with more scars then you Sara Mia or your brother.  
Reagan: Oh we do know someone or two someones with as many scares as us.  
Mark: Ares.  
Reagan: And John Wick.  
Mark: Yeah but Ares was prettier to look at.

(Reagan starts laughing again than clams down as Kate looks at him jealous.)

Mark: Oh i think i'm making your girlfriend jealous.

(Reagan looks over at her and laughs.)

Kate: Which one of you slept with her?

(They both point at each other. Which makes Oliver and Sara laugh at them.)

Kate: Seriously.  
Mark: Okay she slept with Adele. I'm the one who slept with Ares.

(Reagan looks at him and then pushes him making him laugh at her.)

Reagan: He's the one who slept with them both.  
Mark: Hell if i could sleep with Kate and get away with it i would.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I wouldn't go that far. Given you have even slept with the lead singer of my sister's band.  
Mark: Not my fault you're all hot.

(Kate puts her head down as Reagan smacks him.)

Mark: Ow.  
Reagan: She's mine you can't have her.  
Mark: I know and i know that was wrong but both Sara and Oliver are over there laughing.

(Reagan looks over at her brother whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Oliver: What?  
Reagan: Really Ollie?  
Oliver: I couldn't help it.

(Reagan looks at Mark.)

Mark: Can he ever?  
Reagan: No.

(He starts laughing.)

Mark: But than again speaking of Ares.

(He shows Kate the scare she gave him.)

Kate: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah. With her i wasn't being such a smart ass.  
Kate: What happened?  
Mark: Her and Santino had found out that me and Alex were undercover so when it came around to getting ready to arrest them Wick showed up and it all went to hell from 

there.

Kate: And she did this?  
Mark: Yeah. I can't really say i'm glad she's dead because i'm not.  
Kate: Why not?  
Mark: I fell in love with her.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him and then over to Reagan.)

Kate: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Don't be.

(She smiles at him as he looks off.)

Mark: But Reagan when she met Ares oh my god.

(She starts laughing.)

Kate: What?  
Reagan: I flirted hard cor with her and well.  
Mark: Let's just say Ares face turned the same shade of as Kara's cape.

(Kate starts laughing.)

Mark: But than again.  
Kara: Shut up.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: Kara turned the same shade of red when Kate flirted with her so.  
Reagan: Oh did she now.  
Kate: We were broken up.  
Mark: Excuses excuses.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: What the hell did she say?  
Mark: Well all Kara did was mention the tattoo's.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: And said and those are just the ones that you can see.

(Reagan looks at him and then to her girlfriend whose looking off trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: Oh my god.  
Mark: Or after the whole thing with locking Deegan up. Kara used her Xray vision and looked under the suit.

(Reagan looks at her.)

Reagan: Like what you saw?  
Kara: Oh yeah.

(They start laughing at Kate's face.)

Mark: But than again that is how Kate found that she's Supergirl.  
Reagan: Wow.  
Kara: Yeah. I have seen anyone figure it out half as fast as she did.  
Reagan: Wow. Do you have any scars Kara?  
Kara: Just the one on my forehead.  
Mark: She's Supergirl Reagan.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Kara: This one happened when i was a little girl on Krypton.  
Reagan: A little wild growing up?  
Kara: A little more than my parents could handle a lot of the times.

(As they continue to talk and joke around Luke walks down with Mary as their walking towards them Mia looks up at her and smiles at her which gets Mark and Reagan to 

make whipping sounds which makes Oliver and Sara laugh at her face.)

Mia: Shut up you two.  
Mark: Okay.

(They laugh at him again. As Luke and Mary reach them Luke sees Reagan there and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Okay seriously Luke?  
Luke: What?

(Mark walks over to him as he gets to him.)

Mark: Reagan has proven herself more to us a number of times and you're still treating her like she kicked your puppy.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Luke: I.  
Mark: I get it she stole your father's damn journal but she gave it. So do us all a damn favor and get the hell off of your fucken high horse Luke. The world doesn't 

revolve around Luke Fox.

(He looks at him and then laughs off the shock. Then Mark turns and looks at Kate.)

Mark: Unless you tell me other wise.

(She walks up to him.)

Kate: Actually i couldn't of said it better myself.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Luke: I just.  
Mark: Let me ask you something Luke?  
Luke: What?  
Mark: How many times has Reagan apologized to you?  
Luke: More times then Lex Luthor could ever count.

(Mark looks at him and then to Kate who walks off laughing.)

Mark: You knew i was going to snap at you didn't you?  
Luke: Benefits of being friends with Kate. Come on Mark.

(Mark laughs at him as he grabs him into a headlock making them laugh at him as he pretends to punch him then he let's him go as he laughs at him.)

Mark: You guys suck.  
Reagan: I'm sure that's not the only Mia wants to suck.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mia: Screw you Aunt Reagan.

(Mark laughs at her. )

Luke: I just don't think Reagan can keep up.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Oh.  
Reagan: Oh really.  
Oliver: I think he just challenged her.  
Mark: Better her than me.

(He walks off laughing.)

Mary: Oh i so wanna see her lay your ass out.

(Kate looks at her and laughs as she walks up to and claps hands with making her laugh at her then they calm down.)

Luke: What?  
Mark: I got an idea.  
Sara: What?

(Mark smacks Reagan in the butt and she looks at him.)

Mark: Sara i'm telling Ava.

(Kara starts laughing at her friends face.)

Sara: It wasn't me.  
Oliver: Sure it wasn't.

(Mark smacks Oliver in the butt making him put his head down.)

Mark: Sara really i'm telling.

(She looks at him and then puts her head as she smacks in the butt.)

Mark: Okay.

(He gets her making her laugh.)

Mark: Kara!  
Kara: I didn't.  
Mark: I'm telling Winn.

(She looks off as Kate's trying to keep from laughing along with Julia and Sophie.)

Sophie: Oh this is too good.  
Julia: Yup.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Reagan: Okay. Who wants it.

(Mark walks over to the rods and tosses one to Reagan and Oliver as he throws them they both catch them and they start in on teaming up against Reagan whose in fact 

able to hold her own as she's knocked both her brother and bestfriend over.)

Luke: Okay i change my mind. She can hold her own.  
Kate: Told you.  
Luke: Well i'm sorry. 

(They start laughing as both Mark and Oliver get up again and go after her again as they get to her she smacks Mark in the butt making them laugh.)

Mark: Okay than.  
Oliver: Didn't know she wanted you so bad Mark.  
Mark: If you think i'm touching that one. With Kate right there you're insane.  
Oliver: Yeah i know.

(Then Reagan turns and looks at them.)

Reagan: Come on. You big wimps.  
Mark: Wimps.  
Oliver: Did she just call us wimps.  
Mark: I think she did.

(She laughs at them as Mark walks over Kate and takes his shirt off and hands to her so she can put it up onto the table and laughs as he walks over to Reagan and 

smacks her in the butt making her laugh.)

Mark: Luke!  
Luke: What?  
Mark: What you gotta smacking Kate's girlfriend in the butt for. That's so rude.  
Luke: Where the hell is Evermoist when i need them?  
Mark: Try behind you.  
Serenity: Luke baby.

(She kisses him then pulls away from him as the other three girls laugh at his face. Mark and Reagan start laughing then calm down as Mark walks up to Veracity and 

kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Mark: How was the tour?  
Serenity: Tiring.  
Charity: Yeah Serenity kept saying she couldn't wait to get back here to see Luke blush.  
Serenity: I never said that.  
Mark: She say that?  
Veracity: She say's a lot of things me and Calamity try to ignore it.  
Mark: Oh good.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her as he hugs Calamity getting her to laugh at him.)

Veracity: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm good. We've been showing Luke here that Reagan can handle herself.  
Veracity: We saw that. Kind of hot.  
Mark: So are you.  
Veracity: I know.

(He laughs at her as he hugs her getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Where are your girlfriends and wife?  
Charity: Cynthia is at home sleeping and as far as Beca and Emily go.  
Mark: Oh god.  
Calamity: It was Amy's idea. We had nothing to do with it.  
Veracity: Amy flashed the CPD at the show last night.  
Mark: Oh wow.  
Veracity: Yeah. She might or might not of been a little tipsy.  
Mark: I know drunk Amy very well.

(They start laughing than calm down.)

Luke: What?  
Mark: The final show three years ago. Amy was so drunk she was using a bald guys head as a microphone.

(They start laughing than calm down.)

Mark: That's actually the night her and Beca finally got together.

(Calamity looks at him and then looks off.)

Calamity: What?  
Mark: What?

(He walks over to her and grabs her into a hug getting her to laugh at him as he kisses her head then pulls away from it as he walks off back towards everyone else as 

he gets there he lightly pushes Sara making her laugh at him as he gets Oliver in the butt with the rod making him laugh.)

Oliver: Really?  
Mark: I'd apologize but i'm not.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: What? Mon-El how rude of you to smack Oliver's butt.

(They start laughing again.)

Calamity: Oh come on Mark. Man up.

(He turns and looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Man up really?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay. Come here.

(She looks at him and walks over to him as he gets her in the butt making the other's laugh.)

Mark: Now that was funny.

(They start laughing as she walks up to her bandmates and gets ready to go after him once she's ready Reagan hands her the rod and he laughs.)

Mark: I should really speak before i say anything.  
Calamity: You think.  
Mark: I don't wanna.

(She laughs at him as they start sparring as their sparring Luke watches them and sees how their both in sync with with each other she goes to get him only to have him 

grab her and throw her over his shoulder getting her to land on the mat below them and she looks off.)

Calamity: Show off.

(He stands up and puts his hand out for her and she gets up. Once she's up they start sparring with each other again as their sparring Calamity gets him in the butt 

making him laugh at her.)

Mark: I'm telling your girlfriend.  
Calamity: Beca would look at you and ask what the hell you did.  
Mark: She would actually very much like Calamity. Only tiny.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Calamity: She might be tiny. But she's got a lot of energy.  
Mark: That she does. I mean Flo is even worse.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(Then they get back to sparring as Beca and Chloe walk into the Batcave followed by Emily and Cynthia as they walk in Luke notices a scar on Calamity's back and asks 

Serenity how she got it.)

Serenity: I don't really know. She doesn't really talk much about the scar.  
Luke: It a sore subject.  
Serenity: I think so. If anyone would know what the scar means it be Mark.  
Luke: Okay.  
Serenity: But i wouldn't ask about it.

(He nods his head at her as both Mark and Calamity continue to Spar and then Reagan gets in on it as Oliver joins up with them as both sets of teams continue to spar 

Mark gets the upper hand onto Calamity and throws her over his shoulder again getting her to land on the mat again he looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You good.  
Calamity: So good.

(She gets up again and they start up all over again as everyone else bets against them seeing who will win in this sparring match between the friends as their sparring 

Calamity's shoulder gives out and Mark quickly drops the rod and rushes over to her and helps her out.)

Mark: Calamity!  
Calamity: Fuck.  
Mark: What happened?  
Calamity: My shoulder gave out.

(He helps her sit down and works on her shoulder seeing what happened Luke looks at her and then to her bandmates.)

Serenity: Don't ask her about it.

(He looks at her and nods his head as Kate walks over to them and puts ice onto her shoulder after Mark reset it. Once it's reset Kate puts the ice onto her shoulder 

as Beca walks over to her and Mark moves out of the way.)

Mark: I think that's enough for today.  
Oliver: Agreed.  
Mark: Calamity!  
Calamity: I'm are right. I need to rest my shoulder.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses his friends head then pulls away from it as he walks over to Veracity.)

Mark: That damn shoulder.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Has she gotten it looked at?  
Veracity: No and everytime we bring it up she gets mad so we don't even bother anymore.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: Hey.

(He looks at her and kisses her then pulls away from her. Over the next couple of weeks as both sets of teams continue to spar after her shoulder gave out on her again 

Kate told Calamity she needed to get her shoulder looked at it and that it shouldn't go on looked at any longer. Realizing that if it went on longer so she went to the 

doctors and they told her she needed surgery on her shoulder and she told them she'd talk to Beca and when she went home that night to talk to her she told her she had 

to get it done or the next time her shoulder went out it was going to on the stage and she wouldn't be able to play.)

Calamity: Okay. Well we don't really have another tour until next year so.  
Beca: I just want you to be okay.  
Calamity: I know you do.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.  
Beca: Oh good.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it then she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Okay i'll make the appointment with my doctor.  
Beca: Thank you.  
Calamity: You're welcome. Just to know.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: Even if this surgery doesn't work and i end up not being able to use it anymore.  
Beca: Okay.  
Calamity: Would you still love me?

(Beca looks at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: Yes i would. Why would you ask that?  
Calamity: It's just you fell for me because.  
Beca: Calamity i fell in love with you yes i did. But i didn't do it because you're in a rock band. I fell in love with you because you did something Jesse never once 

did while we were together.

Calamity: We were supposed to be rival's.  
Beca: We were. But i could tell you four weren't as bad as everyone you guys out to be.  
Calamity: We weren't. And neither were you guys. You guys were just fun to pick on.

(Beca laughs at her.)

Calamity: Mainly Emily.  
Beca: Oh you.

(she kisses her getting her to laughing it as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from her. Over the next couple of months Calamity had the surgery done one 

her arm and had to rest and recover to five to six months during those months the Bat team and the Crows have been working on a case trying to figure out who has been 

doing a number of break ins in between Calamity's recovery she goes and helps them out the best way she can as their investigating this crimes Mark goes back and forth 

between the Crows and the Bat cave to help out both teams behind Jacob's back very much like Sophie and Julia as they continue to look Calamity goes to her check up's 

to check on her shoulder during one of her appointments they had gotten a lead on where they think the robbers might be and Kate got ready out at the warehouse Kate 

along with the other heroes are fighting off the robbers as a group of Crows come rushing into the building as they rush in they start firing at the robbers and Luke 

doing everything he can to try and get them out of the building Sophie and Mark rush forward and go to fire at one of the robbers but Reagan turns the corner and 

without thinking Sophie fired and hit Reagan which then got her to go down after seeing her go down Mark looked at Sophie.)

Mark: What the hell Moore?

(He rushes off towards Reagan and quickly puts pressure onto her arm getting her to wince in pain.)

Mark: Batwoman Reagan's been shot.  
Batwoman: What?  
Mark: Reagan was shot.  
Batwoman: By who?  
Mark: Sophie!

(She looks at Oliver whose quickly run off towards them as he gets to where they are he helps Mark keep pressure onto her shoulder.)

Mark: Commander we've got one down.  
Jacob: I heard. Moore i wanna see you in my office when we get back to Head Quarters.  
Sophie: Yes sir.

(Back over by Mark he's got pressure on her arm as Kara lands next to him and carefully picks her up and then takes off with her.)

Oliver: What the hell's the matter with you?

(She looks at him and then looks off.) 

Mark: Oliver!

(He looks at him and backs off.)

Mark: I'm sure Kate will have some choice words for her and Luke.  
Batwoman: Boy will she.

(Sophie looks at her and can she's annoyed. Later over at Crow Head Quarters Kate rushes in and heads up to her father's office as she gets ther she walks in and 

closes the door behind her.)

Kate: You shot Reagan?

(Sophie looks at her and then looks off.)

Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: Seriously Sophie i thought we were past the you being jealous of my girlfriend?  
Sophie: We are.  
Kate: So what the hell did you shoot her for?  
Sophie: I wasn't thinking. I saw one of the robber i fired but he ducked and before i could stop myself i fired and the bullet hit her.  
Kate: Yeah well you better pray she lives.

(Then Kate turns and walks out of the office pissed at her ex for what she did to Reagan. A couple of weeks later after Reagan's shooting Kate went back to Kane Tower 

and chowed into Luke for what happened to Reagan and he looked at her and apologized he even told her that he had tried to send Reagan in another direction but she saw 

one of the robbers and she ran after him.)

Kate: Luke!  
Luke: I'm sorry okay. I really am.  
Kate: I.  
Reagan: Kate!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She walks over to her and hugs her then pulls away from her as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: You okay?  
Reagan: Yeah baby i'm fine. As fine as Calamity's shoulder.

(Calamity smacks her making her laugh.)

Kate: Good to know. So your arm's okay?  
Calamity: My arm's fine. I hit Reagan just fine with it.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Luke: Reagan i really am sorry.

(Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: It's okay Luke it happens. I'm not as mad as Kate here.  
Calamity: Yeah she looks like she wants to kill him.  
Kate: He's not the only one.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: Babe.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: I'm seriously okay.   
Kate: Okay.

(Calamity laughs as Reagan hits her getting her to look at her.)

Calamity: I'm going looking for my girlfriend.

(They start laughing at her as she walks off. Later over at the hold up all of the the heroes are there talking and joking around as their talking Mark throws a popper 

behind Barry making him jump and then turn around to see who threw it he looks at him.)

Barry: Not cool.  
Jefferson: I don't know i thought it was kind of funny.  
Barry: Hey.

(Oliver's trying to keep from laughing along with Sara and Mia as Mark laughs as Veracity pushes her boyfriend.)

Mark: What?  
Veracity: You're fucked up babe.  
Mark: I know.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Love you.  
Veracity: Love you too.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Oh good i was scared there for a minute.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her again then he throws another behind Ava which gets her to turn and look.)

Ava: Babe.  
Sara: Mark!  
Mark: It wasn't me.

(Then throws one behind both Winn and Brainy making them jump and getting the Evermoist members to laugh.)

Winn: Alex!  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: It wasn't me.  
Alex: Who was it?  
Mark: Chloe did it.  
Chloe: What? Hey.

(He starts laughing at her face as Chicago keeps a hold of her making her laugh.)

Calamity: Just like old times.

(They start laughing. Through out the night all of the friends and heroes talk and joke around as the continue to joke around Mark continues to throw poppers behind 

everyone which gets everyone he knows laughing. Over by Kate she's watching as her friends interact with each other as she's watching them she can't believe how lucky 

she's gotten these last two years since she became Batwoman in between becoming Batwoman to dealing with Cross overs and dealing with crisis to finally getting Reagan 

back after her betrayal and Kate for a short time disappearing but with thanks to her friends they were able to find her and bring her home to her family. As she looks 

at her friends she looks over at the woman she loves and smiles at her as she sees her joking around with Mark and his friends as she's talking to them she looks over 

at Kate and smiles at her then she goes back to her conversation as Kate watches her she can't help but be happy that she's finally found happiness in all of this 

craziness and can't wait to see what happens next. But everyone knows you should be careful what you wish for. Because whatever you wish for just might come back and 

bite you in the ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that fanfic because i really loved doing the opening scenes in this one. Because having Mark blame the other characters was a lot fun and well very funny. Any way let me know down in the comments below which Keagan one shot you wanna see me type up next. 
> 
> Keagan baby sits.  
> Ares returns to Gotham.  
> Luke gets set up.  
> Moira's new boyfriend. Because if it's this one i have a great idea on who it's going to be and it just might surprise you.
> 
> Or 
> 
> Do you want me to put up two new chapters of Battle of the Rival's so you guys can finally find out if Jaxx is alive or not. Let me know down in the comments below.


End file.
